EXCHANGED
by loveabhi
Summary: TO KNOW WHAT IS EXCHANGED WITH WHAT U HAVE TO READ THE STORY AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**THIS IS A DIFFERENT STORY IN THIS ABHI IS DAYA AND DAYA IS ABHI **

**CONFUSING RIGHT IT MEANS ABHI BECOME DAYA AND DAYA BECOME ABHI LIKE THE SOLE EXCHANGE**

**HOPE U UNDERSTAND**

**THANKS**

**AT MORNING IN DUO'S HOUSE ABHI WAKES UP SHOUTING**

ABHI(daya):Yeh kya mein Abhi ke room mein kyun hoon aur Abhi kaha hai shayad breakfast banana gaya hoga mein bhi frsh hojata hu and he goes to fresh up

Same happens with Daya(abhi) also he also goes to fresh up

ABHI(daya): Abhi yeh sab kya hai

DAYA(abhi): mujhe kya pata Daya par yeh kaise hosakta ki mein tum ban gaya aur tum mein ban gaya

ABHI(daya): ab mein khana kaise khaunga

DAYA(abhi): abbey iss halat mein bhi tumein khane ki sug raha hai mein soch raha hu ki bureau mein kya hoga aur mein Tarika jee ko muh kaise dikhaunga

ABHI(daya): accha tho tum Tarika ko lekar pareshaan ho har roj tumari flirts dektahu aaj karna bhi padega ek minute mein abhi try karta hu dekha Salunke saab Tarika ji kitni talented hai I LOVE U TARIKA JEE

DAYA(abhi): nahi Daya tu aisa kuch bhi nahi karega samjha pehle jaake ready hojau bureau keliye baad mein kya hoga dekha jaiga

Both goes and while getting ready

ABHI(daya): Abhi tere paas kitna bekhar colour ki coats hai

DAYA(abhi): tu chup kart ere kapde kitna tight hai pata nai tu kesa pehanta hai mein kitni baar kehta hun thoda kam khaya kar par nai

Both got ready and went to dining table

ABHI(daya): Abhi breakfast kaha hai?

DAYA(abhi): mein kyu banau aaj se mein Daya hu na toh tum khana banauge pehle hi mujhe tension hai ki bureau mein kya hoga?

ABHI(daya):kya hoga mera kaam tumara aur tumara kaam mera aur aaj se mein ACP sir ka right mein aur left hAnd tum honge bus chalo koi restro chale

DAYA(abhi):yaar hum bureau keliya late ho rahe hai aur tumhe restro mein breakfast chahiya aain

ABHI(daya): Abhi tension tum q le rahe ho parede tho meri lagne wali hey na pls chalo na

DAYA(abhi):teak hai teak hai par bill tumhe pay karni padegi bol manjoor

ABHI(daya): jao mujhe nahi chayiye

DAYA(abhi): awww mera chota bhai naraz hojaya chal teak hai bill mehi pay karta hu chal

And they both went to restro when Daya(abhi) paid the bill the manager shocked as he knew that Daya will never pay bill but today he got shocked seeing him pay the bill so he asked them

Manager: Sir aap Daya sir hi haina

He said looking towards Daya(abhi) whereas our Daya(abhi) got tense thinking kahi ise shak to nahi hojaya then he said

DAYA(abhi); Haan mein hi hun Daya koi aisa kyu puch rahe ho?

Manager: vo sir jab se mein iss hotel start kiya tab se leke aaj tak aap log mera regular customers ho per aaj se kabhi pehle aapko bill pay karte huye nahi dekha har baar Abhi sir hi pay karte haina tho meine aise hi puch liya

ABHI(daya): kyu wo bill pay nahi kar sakta kya?

Manager: nahi sir wo mein toh bus aise hi puch liya sorry sir

DAYA(abhi): koi baat nahi hai wo Daya I mean Abhi ne force kar liya that oh meine pay karliya

Then they left to bureau

IN CID BUREAU

Freddy: Good morning Abhi sir

DAYA(abhi): Good morning Freddy

Freddy: per Daya sir meine toh Abhi sir se kaha

ABHI(daya): meine kab bola freddy

Now both realized their mistakes and said

DAYA: wo Freddy hum tujhse majak kar rahe the

Freddy: thank god sir aap sirf majak kar rahe the mujhe laga ki…..

ABHI: laga ki kya Freedy

Freddy: mujhe laga tha ki aap dono ki aatma badalgai hogi

Both gave him a tensed smile

DAYA(abhi)hurriedly: kya kya bole jarahe ho Freedy jao kaam kar

Freddy went away duo also went to their desks while Vivek and Tasha saw them and said

Vivek: arey Daya sir aap Abhi sir ke desk pe

Tasha: aur Abhi sir aap Daya sir ke desk pe kyu baite

Duo looked at each other and said

DAYA(abhi): wo kuch nai bas aise hi

And duo went to each others desk and started to work

AFTERNOON IN CID CANTEEN

ABHI(daya): Freddy aaj khane mein kya laye ho

Freddy: sir wo gajar ki halwa

ABHI(daya): lao idher do

And Freddy gave him his tiffin and ABHI(daya) gave him his

Freddy: Daya sir aap nahi loge?

DAYA(abhi): nahi mein nahi khaunga agar khaunga toh iski tarah mote hojaounga

Freddy: per sir Abhi sir toh bilkul fit hai

DAYA(abhi):per dekho pehle se moye hojaya

And he laughed fakely while ABHI(daya) in naughty tone

ABHI(daya): Abhi .. aa…. I mean Daya kya tumhe sacchi me lagta ki mein mote hogaya hun and he winked

While DAYA(abhi) gave him his fiery glance and said

DAYA(abhi): arey nahi nahi tum kaha mote hojaye ho mota to mein hogaya hun

He said pointing towards himself and ABHI(daya) understood that he meant Daya mota hogaya

All got busy in eating so DAYA(abhi) whispered to ABHI(daya)

DAY(abhi): abbey Daya itna mat kha mujhe bhi apni tarah banaiga kya?

In response ABHI(daya) winked at him

After lunch they went to Bureau and a case got reported

In few hours the case got solved they all went to homes

IN DUO'S HOUSE

DAYA(abhi): OH GOD! Pura din kitna tension huwa utna life mein kabhi nahi huwa

ABHI(daya): ha yaar chalo sote hai jo hoga dekha jaiga

And they went to sleep

NEXT MORNING

AT CID BUREAU

All worked silently as no case was reported

AT EVENING IN DUO'S HOUSE

ABHI(daya): Abhi kuch na kuch toh karna padega aisa kab tak chalega tum mein aur mein tum

DAYA(abhi): haan yaar kuch toh karna padega per kya

Then the doorbell rang as usual DAYA(abhi) went and opened the door there came Muskaan and Tarika

Muskaan; kaise ho tum dono do din keliye nahi rahe aur Daya miss kiya mujhe

ABHI(daya):haan bahut miss kiya tujhe

And he bit his tongue after knowing what he said

Muskaan: per dada apne muhje miss kiya aur Tarika ko nahi kiya

While Tarika gave her and ABHI(daya) a angry glance

DAYA(abhi): haan haan Tarika ko bhi bahut miss kiya

Tarika: tum dono ko ho kya gaya hai

DAYA(abhi): kuch nai kuch nai wo tum dono yaha kya kar rahi ho

Muskaan: kyu nahi aa sakte

ABHI(daya): nahi nahi tum log jab cahe aa sakte ho muskaan

Muskaan: chalo Daya tumhe aaram karna chahiye chalo chalo

Actually duo were on mission from a week when they came and slept next morning they changed aur uske aage aapko pata hi hai

ABHI(daya): Muskaan mein I mean Daya bilkul theek hai

Muskaan: dada aap Daya ko bachane ki ko shish mat kijiye mujhe pata hai Daya theek nahi hai(to Daya) chalo ander

DAYA(abhi): par…..

ABHI(daya); chalo Abhi warna tumari kher nahi

DAYA(abhi): theek hai chalo

Tarika: chalo abhi hum garden mein chalete hein

DAYA(abhi): haan haan chalo chalo

IN GARDEN

Tarika slowly came near ABHI(daya) and kissed his cheek

ABHI(daya): TARIKA

Tarika scared at his voice

ABHI(daya): aa….. wo…mujhe kuch kaam hai mein chalta hun

By saying this he ran away

IN BEDROOM

Muskaan:Daya tumhe pata hai jab meine tumhari chot dekhiti

DAYA(abhi)cutted her:haan haan jab tumne mujhe chot lagi yeh baat tumhe pata chala tum bahut dar gayi

Muskaan: Daya how dare u talk like this to me

DAYA(abhi) got scare and he too ran away

DAYA(abhi): Daya hume inhe bata deni chahiye ki baat kya hai

ABHI(daya): haan Abhi mujhe bhi kuch aise lagta hai

A/N

TOH AAPKO KYA LAGTA HAI KYA DUO BATAPAINGEY SABKO KI BAAT KYA HAI JJANE KELIYA REVIEWS TOH DENA HI PADEGA


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY I DON'T KNOW KI YEH STORY PEHLE HI KOI LIKH CHUKA HAI AND MEIN YEH STORY NAKAL YA CHORI NAHI BECAUSE MUJHE PATA HI NAHI THA KI YEH STORY PEHLE AA CHUKI HAI I GOT TO KNOW ABOUT DIS SITE JUST FEW DAYS BACK AS MY FRIEND TOLD ME ABOUT THIS SITE**

**SO I'M GOING TO STOP THIS STORY CAUSE MEIN KISI AUR KI KAHANI KAISE LIKH SAKTI HUN **

**ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY IF I HAVE HURTED REVIEWERS OR THE AUTHOR'S FEELINGS**

**I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY AND THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME THIS ADITI AND SORRY ADITA I DON'T KNOW ITS YOUR STORY**

**ANYWAYS THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS I'M GOING TO UPDATE EK NAYA RISHTA AND RAAZ KAALO KA ON MONDAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY I HOPE I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT ANYONE**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

I have ended where Abhi and Daya decided to tell Tarika and Muskaan about the fact

ABHI(daya): yaar Abhi hume bata dena chahiye

DAYA(abhi): haan Daya warna pata nai kya hota

ABHI(daya): haan haan chalo batate hey

DAYA(abhi): ek minute per batayega kaun

ABHI(daya): hum hi batayengey aur kaun tum bhi na Abhi chalo

DAYA(abhi): haan chalo chalo

They turned back and were hell shocked as Tarika and Muskaan stood behind them with confused expressions

Tarika: kya hua Abhi tum log kiss ach ke bare mein batana chahte ho

Duo exchanged glances

Muskaan:bolo Daya kya baat hai tum chup kiu ho

ABHI(daya): wo muskaan mein koun hunt um jaante ho kya?

Muskaan: yeh aap kya keh rahehe dada

ABHI(daya)cutted her: nahi mein tumhara dada nahi agar ek aur bar bhi mat bulao plss mein nahi she sakta

Tears formed in Muskaan's eyes

Muskaan: theek hai agar aap yehi chahte hai tho mein aap ko dada nahi hi bulaonga da….I mean sir

DAYA(abhi): nahi nahi Muskaan tum mujhe dada hi bulaogi agar nahi bulayi tho tho tumhe meri kasam pls tum mujhe sir nahi dada bulaogi

Muskaan: Daya tumhe mein dada kyu bulaongi mein tumse kitna pyaar karti hun

DAYA(abhi): nahi Muskaan tum muse nahi use pyaar karti ho mein tho.. mein..tho(and he stopped)

ABHI(daya)teasing:haan bolo boss ruk kyu gaye batao na ki tum kisse pyaar karte ho

DAYA(abhi)gave him an angry glance:mein tho(he closed his eyes tightly)mein tho Tarika se pyaar karta hun

He opened his eyes and saw Tarika and Muskaan looking at him in shock to Daya

DAYA(abhi):lo bol diya ab khush

ABHI(daya): haan bohut khush

Tarika:yeh tum kya bol rahe ho Daya tum Muskaan se pyaar karte ho na

ABHI(daya): haan tho isme nayi baat kya hai mein tho abhi bhi Muskaan se pyaar karta hun na

Muskaan:yeh kya keh rahe ho aap dada aap tho Tarika se pyaar karte ho na

DAYA(abhi): haan Muskaan mein Tarika se pyaar karta hun

Tarika: yeh tum logo ko kya huwa Daya tum muse pyaar kar bhi kaise sakte ho tum tho Muskaan se pyaar karte ho na

At the sametime DAYA(abhi) got an idea and he whispered something in ABHI(daya)'s ear

DAYA(abhi): haan Tarika pls mein tumse pyaar karta hun pls agar tum kisi aur se pyaar karti ho tho batao mein ye yehi chod dunga

Tarika: theek hai Abhijeet aur mein ek dusre se pyaar karte hai pls ab tho muse chodo

DAYA(abhi):dekha mein shart jeet gaya mein ne kaha thana ki tumhare muh se kehelva dunga lo hogaya

Tarika:par Daya tumhe kaise pata chala ki mein aur Abhi ne shart lagayi thi Abhi ne aur meine ek dusre se promise kiya iska matlab (turning to Abhi(daya)ABHI tumne meri promise thod di

DAYA(abhi): nahi Tarika meine tumhari promise kabhi tod sakta hun kya bhala meine Daya se kuch nahi kaha haina Daya

ABHI(daya):haan Tarika Abhi theek keh raha hai usne mujhe kuch nahi kaha

Muskaan:ek minute ye tum log kya keh rahe ho

ABHI(daya): Musi baat ye hai ki

And he told her everything after hearing the truth both were hell shocked and both blushed for what they have done

Muskaan: sorry dada wo meine socha ki Daya hi haina

Tarika: sorry Daya wo meine socha ki Abhi hai per yeh sab kaise ho sakta

ABHI(daya); pata nahi

Muskaan:ab hum chalet hai chalo Tarika

Tarika: haan chalo bye

DAYA(abhi);itni jdaldi bhi kya hai tum logo ko

Tarika:kal lab keliye nikalna haina aur tum log bhi bureau keliye late hojauge bye kal milte haina

DAYA(abhi):theek hai bye

**Next day in FORENSIC LAB**

DAYA(abhi):jee doctor saab kuch pata chalo iss laash ke bare mein by the way good morning Tarika ji

Tarika;good morning

Salunke:Daya tumhe ho kya gaya hai tum aaj Abhijeet ki tarah bartav kar rahe ho aur Abhijeet tum chup chap kade ho

DAYA(abhi):wo kuch nahi kuch nai kyu Abhi

ABHI(daya):haan haan kuch nai kuch nai

Salunke: nahi nahi kuch tho baat hai bolo kya baat hai

DAYA(abhi): salunke saab aap bhi na Daya keh raha hai na sab kuch theek hai

Salunke; haan haan ek minute kya kaha tumne Daya ne kaha lekin Daya to tum ho na abb tho mujhe yakin hogaya ki kuch na kuch to gadbad hai bolo

ABHI(daya):aa… wo …wo …..baat yeh hai ki…..

**A/N**

**SO WHAT DO U ALL THINK KYA ABHI SACH BATAYEGA YA NAHI TO KNOW PLSSS REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AB DEKHO AAGE KYA HOTA HAI

ABHI(daya):wo sir…wo….wo sir….

Salunke:haan haan bolo bolo baat kya hai

ABHI(daya):wo.. wo… and at the sametime his phone rings he took and relief sigh and went away by talking in phone

Now it was DAYA(abhi)'s turn Salunke turned towards him and said lo bhai tumhara bhai toh chala gaya Daya mein tho kehta hun na ki yeh kabhi sach nahi bolega juta hai yeh juta

After listening to his words DAYA(abhi) and Tarika were shocked when Salunke continued

Salunke:haan ek baat toh hai chahe yeh joota hi kyu na ho lekin bohut accha hai mein bahut pyaar karta hun usse yeh ek bahudur aur honhar officer hai

DAYA(abhi):toh sir aap usse kehte kyu nahi

Salunke:ek minute Tarika tum zara bahar jana pls

Tarika:par kyu sir

Salunke:Tarika pls

Tarika:ok sir

And she went away

Salunke:Daya mein usse issiliye nahi kehta hun kyuki wo darpok hai

DAYA(abhi):darpok?

Salunke:haan wo itna darpok hai ki wo hum sab ke saamne Tarika ka haath pakad na tho dur wo Tarika se bhi nahi keh pata ki wo usse pyaar karta hai wo bechari toh usska intazar karte baith gayi

DAYA(abhi):sir Abhi ne tho Tarika ko propose kardiya aur wo haan bhi kehdi shadi keliye

Salunke(shocked):**KYA! KAB KAHA AUR KAISE?**

DAYA(abhi):ek do mahine pehle sir

Salunke:good great mein abhi jaake ACP se shaadi ke baare mein baat karunga

DAYA(abhi):theek hai sir

Then Salunke started to go

DAYA(abhi):sir aap kaha jareho

Salunke:arey yaar meine abhi tho kaha tha ki mein ACP se baat karta hun

DAYA(abhi):sir wo abhi nahi aap pls ek hafte ke baad mein baat kijiye pls sir

Salunke:haan theek hai par kyun?

DAYA(abhi): sir pls mein abhi nahi bata sakta

Salunke:theek hai lekin ek hi hafta ok

DAYA(abhi):ok thank u sir

And he went away and outside Tarika was waiting for him

Tarika:Abhi kya hua kya kaha sir ne

DAYA(abhi) didn't said anything but hugged her tightly Tarika too hugged him with confusion

Tarika:abhi kya hua sir ne tumhe kuch kaha

DAYA(abhi):Tarika sir ne humari shaadi ke liye maan gaye wo tho abhi chal pade the ACP sir se baat karne par meine hi unhe rok liya

Tarika:kya kyu kyat um mujse shaadi karna nahi chahte

DAYA(abhi):arey Tarika meine aisa kab kaha wo tho issi liye kyuki ab mein Daya ke roop mein hun aur meine aur Daya ne saath mein shaadi karne ki kasam khayi thi tho tum ek hafta ruko pls

Tarika:ok Abhi mujhe koi problem nahi hai bye

DAYA(abhi):arey aisa kaisa bye sirf bye aur kuch nai(he said pointing towards his cheek)

Tarika:Abhi ab hum lab ke bahar khade hai

DAYA(abhi):toh?

Tarika:toh kya?agar koi dekh liya toh?

DAYA(abhi):theek hai par sham ko mein nahi chodunga bye

Tarika:bye

And they went to lab and bureau

While going he listened the talk of some goons

Goon 1:tujhe yaad haina humara plan kya hai?

Goon 2:haan boss ne kaha than a ki jab Abhijeet uss khidki ke paas ayega hume ishara karna hai toh boss usse maardega

Goon 1:chal ab usse phone kar

Goon 2:haan theek hai and he called ABHI(daya)

ABHI(daya):hello

Goon (acting)

ABHI(daya) went near the window and the boss of goons was about to shoot him when DAYA(abhi) came shouting but ABHI(daya) was unable to hear him boss shouted ABHI(daya) near to heart

DAYA(abhi):daya daya…...hato wahan se daya…hato waha se

And he reached him and kept his head on his lap and shouted

DAYA(abhi):Freddy Sachin koi hai bahar aao

All who were in bureau came out with his shout

Freddy:kya hua Daya sir abhi sir

DAYA(freddy):freddy pakdo isse aur mera help karo aao

DAYA(abhi) with the help of Freddy put ABHI(daya) in car and rushed towards hospital where Sachin informed all other team members

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

DAYA(abhi) and Freddy entered with ABHI(daya) on stretcher and DAYA(abhi) shouted

DAYA(abhi):doctor doctor Daya Daya tumhe kuch nahi hoga Daya mein yehi hun doctor Freddy doctor ko bulau

Freddy confusingly went and called doctor

Doctor:nurse jaldi inhe OP mein leke chalo

And they took him into OP and operation started till then all officers arrived and saw DAYA(abhi) was crying with face in his palms

Tarika went and consoled him by saying

Tarika:Abhi kuch nahi hoga Daya ko wo theek hojayega

Muskaan was also crying where as all team members were confused

Freddy:Tarika Daya sir ko nahi Abhi sir ko goli lagi hai

DAYA(abhi):Tarika wo…wo goli mere liye thi meine unn gundon ko baat karte hua suna lekin mere pakadne se pehle hi wo bhaag gaya aur Daya ko goli lag gayi wo..wo goli mere liye Abhijeet ke liye lekin Da..Da…..Daya ko lag gayi mere waje se and started sobbing

Tarika:Abhi tumhari koi galti nahi hai Abhi pls tum ro mat pls

Muskaan:haan dada Daya theek hojayega haina Tarika

Tarika:haan wo theek hojayega usse theek honahi padega humare liye aur uski Abhi ke liye

ACP:Tarika Muskaan Daya kya hua tum logo ko aur Daya tum baar baar apna naam kyu le rahe ho

DAYA(abhi):sir…wo…..wo….mein….mein

ACP(irritated):Daya kab se wo mein wo mein kar rahe ho bolo kya baat hai

DAYA(abhi):sir….wo….mein…..mein Daya nahi hun

ACP and others were shocked

DAYA(abhi):sir…..wo…wo jo andar hain….wo…wo Abhi nahi hain

ACP:tho kaun ho tum dono?

DAYA(abhi):sir mein…mein Abhi aur…aur wo Daya

ACP:kya?per tum tho….

DAYA(abhi):haan sir mein Daya jikta hun par Daya nahi hun Abhi hun mein

ACP:per yeh kaise hosakta hai?

DAYA(abhi):pata nai sir

By the time doctor came and said

Doctor:hamne goli nikal di hai ab khatre ki koi baat nahi hai

DAYA(abhi):ham mil sakte hai usse

Doctor:abhi wo hosh mein nahi hai unko che(6) ghante mein hosh ayegi tab miligiye unhe

And he went away

ACP:Daya mera matlab Abhi yeh hua kab aur kaise batao mujhe

DAYA(abhi) told him everything and said:per sir yeh kaise hua pata nahi

ACP:Abhi wo jo mission tum dono lead kar rahe the jaroor usme hi kuch hua hoga

DAYA(abhi):par sir aisa kuch tho mujhe yaad nahi aarahi

ACP:theek hai koi baat nahi pehle Daya ko hosh mein ane do phir dekhenge

**Tho kaisa hai chapter next wali jaldi post karne ki koshish karungi**

**Thanks for reading and pls pls pls review**

**Loveabhi**


End file.
